


Lusamine - Tsundere Wifeslut

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Harems, Huge Load, Impregnation, Mating Press, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Sex, Tsunderes, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: You're a new hire at the Aether Foundation. Lusamine seems to want nothing to do with you at first, but is it all just an act? Yes, yes it is. Sorry to go ahead and spoil it for you, but Lusamine is absolutely desperate to be yours.





	Lusamine - Tsundere Wifeslut

What? You're the new assistant? Hmph. They didn't tell me you were coming today. I was told you're some kind of pokemon expert, but to be honest, I'm not impressed. You look like every other pokenerd I've seen. Huh? Blushing? Don't be silly. It's warm in here, I'm not blushing at you. I'm not imagining the naughty things I'm going to do to you. What about you, pokenerd? Are you imagining doing naughty things with me? See? I'm not the one blushing, you are! You're just a pervert, only here working with the director in the hope I'll take pity on you and drain your balls? Hmph. Keep dreaming. Let's get to work, and try to drag your lecherous eyes away from my ass while we walk.

What, my legs? What about them? H-huh?! No, I'm not wet, you pervert, where are you staring? It's sweat. But of course you'd assume I'm getting off right here, thinking about you dragging me off by the hair into some dark corner and forcing your nerd cock down my throat. Pig. You're lucky I don't fire you, but you'd probably lose your temper and punish me for it, wouldn't you? Or one of my sweet Aether girls. Look, you were staring at the one who just went by like a wolf in heat! You're not just a pokenerd, are you? You're dangerous...I'll keep my eye on you, like I'm sure you're keeping an eye on my ass. Watch it sway and bounce, knowing you'll never be able to get your hands on it.

Alright, while the elevator goes up, we're going to have a serious discussion. Hmm? No idiot, I'm only pushing into you because I need to look right at you. Try to take the feeling of my tits pushing against you out of your mind for a minute and focus on ME. Look deep into my eyes, and repeat after me. I'm trying to help you here! Say "I am not a pervert. I am not an animal. I will not get hard looking at my boss. I will not get a huge boner from the sight of her. I will not grope her ass and kiss her. I will not shove my boss against the wall, and kiss her, right now, in this elevator where no one ca-"

MMMPH?! MMMH! Mmmhhhh.... *smooch* *kiss* Mmmm....you failed...I was just...just trying to see if you had any humanity in you at all, but of course I was a fool. As soon as we're alone where no one can stop you, you shove me against the wall, lock your lips on me and squeeze my ass hard enough to bruise! You're just an animal, moreso than any of the pokemon here. And look! Look at this erection...this h-huge...oh my gosh...

...h-huh? The door? The door is open? Y-yes, of course. I will lead. You follow behind me, closely. Now I know what you truely are, I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're a rutting beast, and that...huge, monstrous cock...it's a danger to every girl on this base. You'd start an epidemic if you were left loose to run around, pinning down every cute girl in the building and pumping them full of seed. I won't allow you to impregnate my lovely coworkers. You'll stay right behind me, stay close now, don't let your mind wander to their sweet faces or their thick thighs or...hmm...oh, something on the floor, I'll just-*GASP*

Y-you walked right into me when I was bent over with that cunt-breaking cock? If we weren't wearing our uniforms, you'd have pierced right into me! A surprise attack like that...I'd be helpless, a total bitch for your nerd cock. Everyone in the base would watch as you locked me down in a mating press, shoved as deep as your merciless cock could go, and fill my guts with thick, nerd cum...I guess I have no choice. Come with me, there's a closet here.

What am I going to do? I'm going to do the only thing I can. I'm going to drain your balls, JUST like you've wanted from the start. Is that why you're smirking at me? You think you've conquered the director? In your dreams. I'm in complete control. All I have to do is make you cum, calm your urges, and I'll be the winner. There's no way you can...just let me unbutton this...there's no way you can....conquer me...

T-this must be some mistake...this cock...it's like a Mudsdale...so long and thick...how many pokemon trainers have you claimed with this beast? How many beauties and swimmers have you coated in the thick spunk from your balls..oh my GOSH, your balls! They're the size of Pokeballs! W-what ARE you? *ahem* I mean, I-I'm still in control...I won't be swayed by the sight of this beautiful cock...I mean, look at you! You look like a Deerling in the headlights. Are you mesmerised by the sight of the Aether Foundation president on her knees in front of you, stroking your huge cock? Is the sight of my soft lips bringing up disgusting desires, you big-cocked pokestud? Huh? W-when did I start stroking your cock? Gods, it's hard to think with the thick scent of COCK in the air...maybe the closet wasn't a good idea...n-no, I wasn't suggesting we do this outside! You really are nothing but a HUGE COCKED PERVERT.

*sniff* *sniff* Have you even washed before you came to work here? Was this your plan all along, to get me addicted to the pungent scent of your oversized balls? Good luck, pokenerd. We'll see who's addicted to who after I've throated your cock...hmm...wasn't this just meant to be a handjob? Why would I only give a handjob to this huge, yumm-ack! T-this is bad...you and your monster cock and too corrupting. Hmph. Fine. I'll deepthroat your pussy-breaking dick. Just remember I'm doing it because it's the only way, not because I'm soaking wet just thinking about filling my guts with your spunk.

*MMPH* *SHLLURP* *MMMF* So tasty! I love it so much... *GAK* *GAK* *GAK* *GASP* Ha...ha...look at that...a trail of spit from my mouth to your cock...treasure the sight, pokenerd, because once I've dealt with your raging boner there'll be no connection between us at all. I'll have you sent back to whatever mudhole you dragged yourself from so you can go back to jerking off on a Gloom or whatever you sp-MMMMMMMMFH! *GAK *GAK *GAK* *GAKGAKGAKGAKGAKGAKGAKGAKGAKGAKGAK* PAAAAAH! Y-y-you facefucking BEAST! How DARE YOU THROATLOCK YOUR BO-MMRGGGH *SLRRRP* *COF* *GACK* PAAAH! I-I-I...love yo-*MFFFFFFFFFH* 

*SPURT* *SPURT* *SPURT* *SPURT* *SPURT* *SPURT*

Haaa...haaaa....haaaa....*gulp*.....*gulp*....so thick....it's....ohh....~

I...I never even...imagined how much cum...it's inhuman...so many thick shots of tasty cream...just for Lusamine...*lick*...so good....want more....

...huh? ...w-what? You've been dealt with. Now tuck that thing back into your pants and....c-clean you UP?! You lowlife! You pig! I should....hmph....don't you DARE tell anyone...

*suckle* *lick* *kiss* *smooch* <3

Finally, back on track. What? Cum on my cheek?...*lick*...tasty...Huh? No, I didn't say anything. Now come along. I can't believe how much you came down my poor, battered throat...it was like a flood...I've never experienced anything so intense before in my life. Huh? Why am I locking arms with you? T-to ensure you won't get away from me and find a new gi-I mean, to make sure you don't escape your punishment, darlin-NERD! Pokenerd! Not my darling at all....unless...you DEMANDED I call you Darling. After all, it's clear from your violent face-pounding that you're uncontrollable. If you...ordered me to call you something like that, I guess I couldn't stop you...

! I-I guess I have no choice then, if you order it....Darling~

Hmmm? Ahh, Wicke. What are you doing here? Oh, am I that late? Yes, well, I had to deal with a big threat. No, no. Don't worry yourself. I dealt with it personally. Thank you Wicke. I shall talk to you later.

...

...you pig...were you trying to bore holes into her oversized tits with your staring?

Don't think it wasn't obvious. I bet even Wicke could notice. You were staring straight at her tits! No, of course I'm not jealous that some fuck-hungry beast like you would get the scent of any woman and go into rut! But I'll have you know my tits are just as nice as hers, better even. What? Prove it? H-how dare you try to orde-oh goodness...you're hard AGAIN? How?! I drained a gallon out of you! Well then, I suppose I have no choice, do I? 

I'll grab hold of your cock as much as I like, DARLING. Now come with me. There. This is my own personal room. There's no one here to disturb us now...from me making a fool of you. I'll prove to you that my tits are far superior to Wicke's. Her's are all soft and droopy, not like my firm beauties at all. How do I know? How do you think? Yeah, go ahead and start panting at the thought of that, you pig.

Take a look at these. You're the only man besides my husband to see them...and he was hardly a man, so I suppose even a cunt-hungry Mudsdale like you is more worthy than him. Take in the sight of the Aether Presidents beautiful chest. Heh. I can practically see you snorting. What a disgusting face. Only a woman like me could ever accept a perv like y-oh! Y-your tongue...ahh...mmm....

Mmm...so soft....well, you pokenerd, I see...ahh...even you can be a gentle lover. Yes, tease the breasts of your wife....huh? Did I just...I-I didn't mean that! You're nothing to me...just a useful throbbing shaft of fuckmeat. But maybe if you keep caressing my breasts like that...well...perhaps I won't fire you RIGHT away...as long as I can keep you from getting loose and pumping Wicke full of your thick seed. That bimbo is completely innocent to the ways of men, she'd be putty in your hands. One flash of that monster cock could end up starting that woman's breeding instincts and she'd spread her legs for you right there...I'll have to keep her from taking you...I mean, you from taking her....GAH!

Oh, of course. The gentle playing was all a prelude to you shoving your oversized rod between my tits. Well, since you couldn't resist titfucking me without even saying a word, I suppose we can count that as my win. Look at you, rutting away with those heavy grunts and pants...it's almost cute. But then, animals are adorable until they...bite. Oh don't look so scared, I'm not going to...yet~

Ahhh, your cock is so wet...my poor tits are soaked with cum...they'll be sticky for hours, and the smell will stick like perfume! I'm going to be walking around the Aether Foundation and everyone's going to know that I was throatbanged like a common whore. The girls will all sniff around me, and they're going to ask me if I've been showered in jizz...and I'm going to have to tell them the truth, aren't I? That Lusamine, Aether Foundation President, is a cockwhore who can't live without her Darling's thick, pulsing monster cock...they'll all be so jealous...Huh? You could be offered as a reward for good behaviour? Don't get ahead of yourself!...hmm...

What are you...o-oh...I see...ha ha...of course. It was only a matter of time, wasn't it? You useless bull, eventually you would have to succumb to your primal need to fill a sweet cunt with your virile load. You're throbbing so hard...it must be so tough, living with a monster cock like that in a world made for regular men. Beauties walking around day in, day out, and you have to resist the urge to give in to those animal breeding urges and make yourself a fat-bellied harem of pregnant pokebitches...I understand...I'm the only one who does...go ahead, PIG. Make me youUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS!

OH! OH! OH! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING SO MUCH! DARLING, POUND THE EVERLIVING FUCK OUT OF ME! I'LL BE YOUR BIMBO PREGNANT WIFE! I'LL LET YOU FUCK MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLS! I'LL LET YOU FACEFUCK WICKE LIKE THE BIG-TITTED COCKSLEEVE SHE IS! I'M YOUR BLONDE HAIRED, FAT ASSED, CUM DRAINING SLUTWIFE!

WOAH! H-huh? W-w-what is this? T-this is a Mating Press! You're not serious! This is the pose an alpha makes before he impregnates his prize bitch! You're not really going to...OH! OHHHH! OHHHHHHHH HUGE COCK! HUGE COCKED STUD! YOU BEAST! YOU FUCK! YOU'VE DONE IT! YOU'VE CONQUERED ME! I GIVE IN! I GIVE IN! OOOOOOOOH!  
SQUEEZE MY HUGE TITS! THEY BELONG TO MY DARLING, MY SWEET DARLING WHO SHOWED UP AND CONQUERED LUSAMINE LIKE A BITCH! I'VE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE STRONGEST TRAINER! SAVAGE MY WOMB WITH YOUR VIRILE LOAD AND MARK ME AS YOUR OWN PERSONAL BLONDE BIMBO SLUTWIFE!

*SPLUUUUUURT* *SPLUUUUURT* *SPLUUUUUUUURT*

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

OOOOOOOH! AHHHHHHHHH!!

Ooooohhhhhhh....yesssssssss......

You're such a...useful assistant....Darling~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For goodness sake, Wicke. I was throating deeper than that the day I first met him. If I wasn't 6 months due I would be on my knees showing you how it's done. At least my precious Aether employees know how to polish a set of huge balls when they see them.

You do look quite comfortable there, you pig. As if having two beautiful girls slobbering over your balls and this big-titted slut attempting a deepthroat wasn't enough, now you're leering at me? What, are you that excited seeing the fruits of your labour? You got me pregnant on day one, but you've still been fucking me every day since. I swear, have your instincts not told your oversized balls their job is done, or are you just constantly in the mood to dump a load in a sweet little wife of yours?

Hmm. Of course it's the second one. Fine then. I've changed my mind, Wicke. Move over and let me show you how to really care for this pokenerds monster cock...


End file.
